wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Bomb
Time Bomb is a House Party mode in Wii Party about passing a Wii Remote around like a ticking time bomb! Gameplay The bomb starts with the first player holding the Wii Remote, which is shown as a bomb onscreen. They must hold down the button shown and said, rotate carefully to the next player to pass it to, they hold their button, then the first player can let go. The second player still holding the button, rotates to the next player, they hold down a button, the second player lets go and the cycle repeats with button holding and Remote passing. Example (Using CPU Miis from Wii Party) Ian starts with the bomb, holds down 2, passes it to Matt who holds down A, then let the bomb go. Matt, still holding A, spins around to Steve who holds down the D-Pad and lets Matt let go of the button, ready to pass it to the next player. Sounds simple, right? WRONG, because there's a catch! If at any point the Wii Remote is shaken too much, the bomb will explode! That means the players have to be careful when passing the remote... Steve swerves to Hiroshi, who has been instructed to hold down the 1 button. Knowing Hiroshi doesn't have a good grip, Steve lets go of the D-Pad as soon as he's allowed to. Hiroshi's turning to Ian to repeat the cycle but he wobbles the remote too much... KABOOM! You see? Time Bomb is much more dangerous now, isn't it! The bomb will also explode if the wrong button is pressed, a button is let go too early, or the timer runs out. Once the bomb explodes, the game is over and the loser is the player who has the bomb last time. Occasionally, the wobble sensitivity and maximum time on the bomb will decrease; the former making it more easy for the bomb to explode via shake and the latter making it more easy for the bomb to explode via timeout. Controls When it's your turn to grab the Remote, hold down the button you are told to, turn around to the next player while still holding the button and when they press and hold their button, you can let go! Be careful not to shake the remote too much during the passing process! Tips to SPICE THINGS UP! * Try ONLY passing the bomb when it's on last four or three seconds! Only true daredevils would excel at that! * Combine Word Bomb and Time Bomb together; before passing the bomb you must say a word that fits a category while still holding the button, trying not to wobble! * Hurdles! All players could stand in between two tall hurdles and the bomb has to go over them in the passing process! That surely is a unique twist! * Stand in a line instead of a circle, or just stand far apart so that some or all players have to walk to the next player to pass it to, while STILL not wobbling! Trivia * It is possible for two players to explode at once, in that case they are both losers. * This and Word Bomb are the only House Party modes to not have a clear winner as they do not use the Victory text or music or announcement or crowd. * If this game is played with 2 players, instead of passing in a circle, the players just pass it to and from eachother. Gallery IMG 20180930 161256.jpg|Luca, Eva, and Ryan in Time Bomb. Daisuke, Emma and Megan in Time Bomb-0.PNG|Daisuke, Emma and Megan in Time Bomb. 20191019 143409.jpg|An official artwork of Time Bomb, Alisha and Takumi. Category:Modes Category:House Party Category:Wii Category:Wii Party